Those Lazy Days
by CodependentCollision
Summary: Regina Mills is not cute, thank you very much.


**A/N: **After my Regina-has-cancer fic, I promised to write something ridiculously fluffy to make up for it. It may have taken nearly a month to actually follow through on said promise, but here it is! Swan Queen fluff! Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Consciousness edged into her mind slowly; no shrill alarm clock, no ranting phone call from stressed assistants or angry city council members, no demanding Henry. Nothing had disturbed her from her slumber, so she sighed in contentment and stretched gently. She should always wake up this way, Regina decided.

Then she opened her eyes.

And immediately slammed them shut again.

Sighing - less with contentment this time - she risked creaking them open again.

Yes. Emma was still there. Scant inches away. So close that her face was almost out of focus.

Grinning.

She didn't know if it was some sort of genetic thing or what but Emma was always perky in the morning. And sadly, not that kind of perky.

Regina would never admit it to anyone - even Emma, though she must have figured it out by now - but she wasn't really a morning person. She'd love nothing more than to just lounge about in bed every morning, and slowly let her body wake up and adjust to the idea of moving. That, however, took time and a decided lack of discipline. Which would never do. That was why she was very, very strict about getting up in the morning. As soon as the alarm went off, that was it. No hesitation. She was up, out of bed, turning off the alarm and heading straight for the shower.

Not today though. Today was for...doing nothing. Regina wasn't entirely sure she could do nothing, but she'd try. She had promised Emma, after all.

And speaking of Emma, she was still grinning. And looking at her.

Regina had found it kind of...nice, in the first few days of their relationship. Being appreciated, having that beautiful face smiling at her every morning. But Emma kept doing it, and Regina had realized there was definitely a point where it crossed the line from being 'nice' to 'creepy'. She'd tried asking Emma precisely why she did it and she'd said something about Regina being 'incredibly sexy' (which Regina had told herself she'd just have to live with), and that she just had to, almost like it was some kind of biological imperative.

Regina scratched it up to another weird Emma thing and told herself to get used to it.

"Morning, Emma."

The smile deepened. "You are so cute."

Regina frowned. Blinked. Shifted on her pillow. Sighed. "I can assure you that I am no such thing. I-"

"Regina, you might as well stop talking because whatever you say about 'Mature adults not being cute', or 'cute not being dignified', or 'I don't think my constituency voted based on my cuteness factor', I'm just going to tell you that you're wrong."

Damn woman was far too smart for her own good. "Why am I cute?" That wasn't whining. Really.

Emma snuggled...uh, moved closer until she really was out of focus and then she moved closer still, until all Regina could see was an eyeful of blurry forehead.

Her lover's hand rested on her side. "You drool in your sleep."

The response was immediate. "No, I don't." Even as she said that she could feel a moistness on the side of her face that she hadn't acknowledged before. Damn. And there was no way to quickly wipe at it without Emma noticing.

The hand on her side moved. A finger that didn't belong to her prodded the side of her face. "I think your drool speaks for itself, Madam Mayor."

Regina spoke to the forehead, resigned. "I hate you."

The warm body next to her moved as Emma chuckled. "Don't worry Regina. I'm sure your drool is highly dignified."

"Emma."

"French people with funny names will bottle it up."

"Emma."

"'Eau de Regina drool', they'll call it. Men and women alike will line up for hours just to get a-"

"Emma!"

She snickered. The forehead moved until familiar lips brushed against the side of Regina's head. "You're cute when you pout, too."

Regina didn't complain as Emma manhandled her, pulling them closer together until the side of her face was pressed against Emma's chest, an arm around her body. It seemed decidedly pointless.

She did, however, sigh heavily. "You're never going to take me seriously again, are you?"

The arm around her tightened its hold slightly. "Nope."

Regina tried not to be happy with that response, she tried not to smile but really - she was sprawled across naked Emma. Who wouldn't be happy in her place? "I still hate you," she mumbled, letting a hand move slowly over Emma's chest.

"I know," she replied. "I hate you too."

Regina pressed a kiss to the body beneath her.

Closed her eyes.

And smiled.


End file.
